


Never Again (One More Candle)

by Cheylouwho



Series: Pastor and Imp [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, imp tweek, the sequel everyone was waiting for, youth pastor craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheylouwho/pseuds/Cheylouwho
Summary: Craig tells himself this is the last time every time he blows out the candle, but something keeps pulling him back to the demon for more. How did he ever end up in this mess?





	Never Again (One More Candle)

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 ur welcome

A single red candle flicked quietly in an otherwise dark church, the clock on the wall overlooking the room reading just after midnight. The silence of the long-emptied building was broken by soft noises just beyond the long pews, the dull thumping of bodies against the podium and the sound of sharp nails dragging against wood. There, just under the likeliness of a stained-glass savior were two beings, one not quite from the world it was currently visiting. There was a sharp cry, and then the church was as silent as when they had begun.

“Well, that was fast,” a voice giggled as he pulled away from the body below him, a glimpse of sharp fangs flashing in the candlelight as he smiled.

Craig Tucker, a once pure pastor of the very church they were standing in, had a problem.

His body relaxed against the podium, lying on his back beside the candle’s dull light. His heart was pounding as he breathed in the stale air, the throbbing sensation in his chest long gone with his passed orgasm. His eyes dared to look up at the demon hovering above him, taking in that look of pure delight.

“Could you be any more excited?” Craig whispered sarcastically, still struggling to catch his breath.

“I thought you liked it,” the demon, Tweek as Craig had come to know him, replied, forked tongue sticking out in mock frustration. “Come on, one more round!”

“No,” Craig told him firmly, managing to sit up, perching on the podium much like his little _bother_ enjoyed so much to do. “I told you, just this time, and then we’re done.”

“You said that last time,” the imp said, giggling. He flipped himself around mid-air, almost tauntingly. “And the time before that, and the time before that, and the time before _that..._ ”

“Don’t mock me,” the pastor said sharply, climbing down from the podium and grabbing his discarded robe from the ground where it had been thrown. “Just dress yourself so I can send you back where you belong.” His entire body ached as he walked across the floor, feet feeling the chill of the wood.

“Fine.” Tweek almost sounded uncharacteristically unhappy as he fluttered across the room, finding his own excuse of clothing (Craig didn’t understand if his dressings were see-through why he even bothered) and throwing it around his shoulders. “You know what to do.”

Robe now covering his otherwise nude body, the pastor walked straight up to the candle and exhaled sharply, letting the flame vanish.

And he was gone.

Craig let out a breath of relief, standing alone in the empty church once more. As if the last fifteen minutes hadn’t happened, he removed the candle and its holder from the podium and stowed it into his bag, gathering his belongings and taking one last look over the church.

Craig Tucker had a problem.

For nearly two months he’d been sneaking into the building late at night, just to light the red candle. Every time, _he_ would appear, and every time they’d quickly work through their business before sending the demon back to hell. It had become routine.

On one hand, the pastor figured that if he’d already broken his celibacy, the time he spent with the demon was doing no more harm than had already been done. If he’d done it one time, a few dozen more wouldn’t make a difference in his already rocky relationship with God and the church, right?

Right?

His entire body sagged as he thought about it, eyes trailing from the floor up to the image of literal Jesus on the wall. “Heaven save me,” he muttered, a hand resting against his chest. For just a moment he lingered before grabbing his bag again, hurrying out of the church, locking the door behind him, just as if it had never happened.

This was the last time he’d summon him, he told himself. No more demons in his church after tonight. No more illicit encounters. No more of that blonde, wild little thing and his stupid smile and his amazing kisses and…

Two days later, he was back.

Craig took a deep breath as he set up his alter, triple checking that the doors had been locked before pulling out his lighter and pressing it to the wick of the red candle. A dim glow filled the room and that strange feeling came to his chest as he stepped backwards, watching quietly as the walls began to practically shake.

“Where are you at, you little bastard?” he muttered, eyes darting around, almost unbothered by the creature’s antics.

“Boo,” a voice whispered in his air, warm breath tickling his neck.

He jumped as he turned to his left, finding Tweek already disrobed, fluttering playfully beside him.  “God, you nearly killed me…”

“ _You_ shouldn’t call me such rude things,” the demon replied, letting his hoofed feet touch the ground. There was a hungry look in his eyes as he examined the pastor. “What happened to ‘just once’, hmm? Seems like you can’t help but come back for more.”

“Keep your mouth shut or I’ll blow out the candle and you’ll get none,” Craig threatened, noticing with the demon’s less than decent state that he was already half-hard.

“Come on, you know you want me,” the imp laughed, amused. He paced over to the podium, taking his time. “I tend to have that effect on you mortals. You just can’t help it.”

“I said shut up,” the pastor said again, hands gripping at his robe, pulling it overhead and tossing it aside. “Just come over here and do your thing, alright?”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” he hissed back. Almost instantly he flung himself across the room, arms outstretched, sharp teeth bared. He practically tackled the pastor against the wall, not even hesitating as he dug his fangs into the other’s neck, ravishing him.

“Mother Mary Jesus _Christ!_ ” Craig practically screamed, arms quickly grasping at the imp’s shoulders, nails digging just above where his wings sprouted. “Take it easy!”

“You know you like it,” he said quickly before resuming, making marks from his shoulder all the way up to his jaw before reaching his mouth, kissing him deeply. “You get better and better every time, you know that?”

“I did not,” Craig replied bluntly, the usual feeling of embarrassment and shyness completely absent for the first time. Their bodies were pressed together against the wall of the church he preached in every Sunday, the imp’s scent on his skin, his hickey’s on his neck, yet… it didn’t feel so wrong. He couldn’t help but stare at his dark eyes, squinting in the dull light.

“Stop looking at me like that,” the imp commanded sharply, almost uncomfortably so. Before he could reply, their mouths were pressed together again, Tweek’s wings surrounding them, blocking them off from the rest of the world.

“Wait,” Craig said quickly, hand’s moving to press against the imp’s chest. He pushed him away just enough so he could breathe, fingers almost teasingly trailing against his skin. It was the only part of him Craig felt was really _normal_ , at least given that he was a demon and all. “I…”

“What?” There was another awkward pause as Tweek stared him down, hands starting to wander around the pastor’s body, squeezing from his hips to his ass.

Craig stood stupidly, mouth half open as he tried to think of the words that wanted to escape… but nothing came to mind.

“Well?”

“Just…” he paused, shaking his head. “Just fuck me already, okay?”

“Mmm, mister eager, that was quick.” Tweek grabbed him by the waist, pulling him backwards until they were up against the podium like usual. “Not that I mind. This is my favorite part, after all.”

“Yeah,” the pastor muttered absentmindedly, shifting so his stomach was over the grain and his ass was in the air, just like the imp liked it. What on earth was wrong with him? Why did this feel so weird?

Slickened fingers prodded at his hole as the imp laid across his back, licking at his shoulder blade, pressing gentle kisses. “You’re quiet tonight.”

“Mm.” Craig nodded, twisting slightly so he could glance at the demon. “I’m just—aah…fuck…”

A finger had entered him now, sliding in and out with relative ease. “There we go,” the imp teased, giggles echoing through the room. “That’s what I like to hear.”

Craig let out another whimper, unable to help moving against him. “Just get on with it,” he growled, practically crying out when another finger entered him.

“You want it rough today?” The imp growled back, moving faster. “If you don’t shut your mouth I’ll enter you _right now_ , you little tease.”

“Do it,” Craig shouted, braving the volume. “Do it right now!”

Tweek didn’t even hesitate as he removed his fingers, quickly smearing his secretion on his dick, giving a few firm pumps before pressing in a bit too hastily. Craig howled in unexpected pleasure, forehead dropping smack against the grain of the podium. The two rocked against each other in relative silence other than their grunts and cries.

“Come on, _pastor,_ say my name,” Tweek hissed against his ear, feeling himself growing closer and closer to orgasm. “Coooome on, I know you can…”

Craig only moaned in response, his head spinning with thoughts. What was he doing? Why did it always end up like this? How did ‘never again’ always turn into one more round, one more kiss, one more candle burning in the dark of the night?

“Say it!”

Craig Tucker had a problem.

His mouth fell open as he felt the imp jerk forcefully against him, unable to help the string of words that fell from his lips. “God, Tweek, I love you!”

There was a sudden silence as the demon came inside of him, suddenly frozen in his place.

Neither of them moved.

There was no sound.

There was nothing but the light of the candle flickering.

“I’m sorry,” Craig whispered, cheek pressed against the podium, eyes wide. His heart pounded in his throat, tears threatening to spill. What had he done?

The demon pulled himself out without a word, stepping backwards. “Blow out the candle,” he said quietly, an odd tone in his voice that Craig couldn’t quite place.

With a shaking breath he forced himself upright, eyes moving to the red candle flickering beside him. All it would take was a single blow, just one, and all his problems could be gone. He could just pretend nothing ever happened, walk out of the church, and never see the demon again. He could destroy the candle. He could continue his life like he’d never been in it.

“No,” he said, daring to look at him.

The demon fluttered his wings, eyes flashing dangerously. “Blow. It. Out.”

“No!” Craig repeated, this time with more vigor in his voice.

“Why?” Tweek tilted his head, mouth slightly agape, showing off his fangs. His wings expanded to their full length in a show of dominance. “WHY!”

Craig jumped, but couldn’t think of an answer.

“You can’t fucking love me,” Tweek hissed, face twisting in a mix of fear and pain. “You can’t _fucking love me_ , do you understand? That’s not what I’m here for!”

“I’m…I’m…” Craig just stuttered, shaking his head, fingers gripping the podium.

“I’m not supposed to even be here!” Tweek screamed, the walls shaking, his voice filling the entire room, bouncing off the walls and breaking into hundreds of tiny ones, filling Craig’s ears until it was the only thing he could think of.  “I just fuck you and I leave, that’s all I do! That’s all you need me for! You do _NOT_ love me!”

Craig did nothing but stare at him, the same fearful, defiant expression on his face.

“NONE OF THEM HAVE EVER LOVED ME, IT DOESN’T WORK THIS WAY!” Tweek let out another howl, stumbling backwards as he gripped at his hair. “DO NOT SUMMON ME AGAIN!” he screamed, the clock on the wall at the back of the church falling to the ground and shattering. Before Craig could stop him he flapped his wings forcefully enough to blow out the candle.

Alone in the dark again, Craig stared at where the demon once had been, the numb, shaking feeling in his chest only growing bigger the longer he stayed still. He quickly grabbed the candle and his robe before hurrying out of the church, unable to bear staying there a second longer.

What had he gotten into?

As soon as he returned home, he tossed the candle into the garbage and stormed off to bed, throwing himself against his pillow and curling up. Only then did he let the tears spill, chest aching with every sob before falling into a fitful sleep.

Three days passed, and the pastor didn’t know what to do with himself. Sometimes he put the candle in the trash, sometimes he fished it out. He went to the church like he regularly did only to return home and sob. There was nothing else he could do. He couldn’t face the demon again after that, could he?

On the fourth night, he decided he’d had enough.

Craig Tucker took his candle to the church just before the stroke of midnight, set up his alter, and lit it, feeling the air chill despite the warmth of the flame. “Tweek?” he asked softly, looking around. His attention was suddenly drawn to the podium where the demon sat quietly, wings folded neatly behind himself, tail swishing slowly.

“What.”

“I’m sorry,” Craig said, their eyes meeting as the demon looked up. “I’m sorry, I just…” He couldn’t help but let out a nervous laugh, arms crossing protectively on his chest. “I can’t help crawling back for more.”

The demon gave a small smirk, mirroring his crossed arms. “…what are we going to do about this? We’re from two different worlds. This isn’t how it’s supposed to be.”

“I know,” Craig said cautiously, sighing as he looked at the floor. “But I can’t help it. I really do love you. That wasn’t a lie.”

“What would my master say?” Tweek sighed, hands burying into his hair, nails digging against his scalp. “If he knew what I was up to…”

“I pray that God’s eyes have been averted every time I’ve called you,” Craig replied, unable to help laughing. “I mean, nobody’s struck me down yet, so…”

Tweek fluttered down from his position, landing on the floor right before him. “…so…maybe it’s not so terrible?”

“Maybe.”

There was a silence as they looked at each other, lost in their gaze.

“If it weren’t for those horns…and the eyes…and the fangs…and wings and…tail and…well, you know, I think you’d make a very handsome human,” Craig commented absentmindedly.

“If you had all those, you’d make a stunning imp,” Tweek whispered back, a slight blush on his cheeks, the same color as his blood-red wings. “I…I think I might love you too, human.”

Craig smiled as the two moved close enough to kiss, braving to peck him on the lips. “Would it be okay if you stayed with me? Longer than just for a quick one. I can try lighting the candle at my place, we could…”

The imp kissed him again, silencing him. “No need to explain, that sounds wonderful.” The two held each other close for a moment longer before pulling away. He fluttered over to the candle, face teasingly close to the flame. “See you in a little bit? I’ll pull some strings.”

“Yeah,” Craig said softly, the warm feeling in his chest overwhelming him. “I love you, Tweek.”

“I love you too, Craig,” the demon whispered before exhaling, vanishing into thin air.

For once, Craig felt no regret after he was gone. After all… this wasn’t the last time he’d see him.

There would be no more ‘never again’.


End file.
